Expectations
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Scott has successfully shattered every one of Emma's expectations . . . and completely blown her away.  Het.  Aye, it's a Scema, not a Sema, heck has frozen over.


Title: "Expectations"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG  
>Summary: Scott has successfully shattered every one of Emma's expectations . . . and completely blown her away.<br>Warnings: Het, Established Relationship  
>Word Count: 623<br>Date Written: 9 January, 2011  
>Disclaimer: Emma "White Queen" Frost, Scott "Cyclops" Summers, Sean "Banshee" Cassidy, Jean Grey-Summers, all other characters mentioned within, Generation X, and the X-Men are &amp; TM Marvel comics and Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<br>Author's Note: I swore I'd never do a Scott/Emma! I actually stopped reading the books for years, and my hatred for this pairing was one of the absolute biggest, if not *the* biggest, reason why I stayed away from the comics for so long. Yet now that I'm back to reading them, I find myself, despite my better sense, almost falling for this pairing . . . If Emma can't have Sean, she can at least have Scott, but he's a poor consolation prize. We need Sean back! And Kurt! And Joseph! But I'm getting off of my soapbox and letting you folks dip your toes in the warming coldness of Scema now . . .

She hadn't expected this. She hadn't expected for Scott to be so charming or prove so reliable and sweet. She hadn't expected for him to fall in love with her, to ever truly replace Jean in his eyes without a little telepathic assistance. She hadn't expected him to send the others away and then romantically keep her alone with him for a minute.

She had expected the kiss, but she hadn't expected him to call her by a name she'd not heard in far too long. His voice was as soft as the only other man to ever sweetly call her Em, and though nowhere near as lilting or seemingly magical, it was filled with love and adoration, two things she'd never really expected any man who knew of her past to really feel for her of their own accord.

She hadn't expected the fire that had raced from his hands when he'd grasped her to fill her body and make her tingle as she was doing now. She hadn't expected to feel the feelings rushing up her body and the passion exploding throughout her very soul. She hadn't expected to find herself leaning into his kiss, and certainly not to lift one of her booted feet in ecstasy.

She hadn't expected any of this, and yet it was better than anything she'd ever dared to dream could happen with him. It was better than any of the dreams she'd had in a very long time. She didn't expect it to be so wonderful, and she didn't expect her heart and soul to be pierced with a feeling of loss when Scott lifted his head form their kiss and raised his lips from her suddenly dry, and almost whimpering in need, mouth.

She hadn't expected this need, this desire, or this longing. She hadn't expected to feel this way. She gazed into his eyes and found herself hoping against hope that he'd not say the three little words that had, at one time, been all she'd ever wanted to hear from a partner who had never loved her for herself, though no matter how greatly she'd ached for Sean to do so.

She hadn't expected these thoughts nor the thoughts that she felt rushing through Scott's brain. She wasn't trying to hear his thoughts, but those thoughts were screaming through his brain so loudly that she couldn't help overhearing them. It was like standing in an out-of-control subway train and trying desperately not to hear the screams of the panicking passengers and driver alike. Emma trembled inwardly. She hadn't expected these thoughts, and she hadn't expected for them to be having them, let alone both together and at the same time.

She hadn't expected any of this, and she was glad that Scott could not hear her thoughts and did not know her true game. His mouth opened, and she hoped against hope again that he would not voice the thoughts that she sensed careening through him and carrying them both to a world of danger for which she was not ready.

Relief washed over Emma as Scott closed his mouth over hers again, and her foot raised even higher. She hadn't expected any of this, including the second kiss full of dynamite with which he was now covering her. She hadn't expected this turn of events, these unspeakable, indescribable, dreaded emotions. She hadn't expected to fall in love with Scott, but then again, she'd never expected anything of any real importance that had ever happened to her. With a moan of pleasure, Emma let her thoughts go, leaned into their kiss, wrapped her arms around the only man who she'd ever truly dared to call her his, and let their kiss explode!

**The End**


End file.
